Alma destrozada
by Bernard.Slytherin.Black
Summary: Atención : Esto es un DarkHarry. Puede haber escenas de violencia y es más que seguro que habrá sexo. Esta es la historia que relata que pasaría si Harry encuentra a Bellatrix y la matara entre su 5º y 6º curso.Tortura, muerte y violencia.
1. Chapter 1

.

**Prólogo**

**Ubicación Desconocida**

_-¡Crucio!¡Crucio!¡Crucio_!¡Jajajajajaja!_¡Crucio!_

Ella gritaba y sollozaba, se hacía un ovillo , y seguía gritando.

Él estaba desquiciado y loco Por fin la había encontrado, y ahora se estaba vengando de aquella mujer, la que tanto daño le había causado.

-¿Te gusta, eh ,puta?-Dijo el sujeto, parando la maldición.-¡Respóndeme ,zorra!

Silencio.

-¡_Imperio_!- Volvió a decir el sujeto, saboreando la inexpresividad del rostro de la mujer.

-Dime, ¿ahora te gusta?

Ella seguía sin responder.

-Parece que te gusta la persuasión, ¡_Crucio_!

Tras unos segundos de tortura ,la mujer cayó inconsciente al suelo y el hombre la miró como un niño mira a un juguete que se ha roto.

-Ya no me voy a poder divertir..._¡Avada Kedavra!_

Ministerio de Magia

-Harry James Potter- El chico encadenado en la silla levantó la cabeza con lentitud. Sus largos cabellos ,sucios y transpirados le tapaban la cara.-Es acusado del asesinato de Bellatrix Lestrange , con previa tortura y control mental, mediante las maldiciones _Avada Kedavra ,Crucio e Imperio._

Silencio .Todo el Wizengamot se encontraba en esa sala, y ninguno de sus miembros dijo nada.

-¿Cómo se declara?.

Una sonrisa sádica apareció en la cara de Harry, mientras sus maquiavelos ojos inspeccionaban a los miembros que lo observaban.

-Supongo que debo tomar eso como un "culpable", así que procederé a nombrarle su condena...

-Se lo merecía.-Susurró Harry.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Se lo merecía- volvió a decir Harry, ahora en voz alta.

Fudge ,haciendo caso omiso a la apelación de Harry, siguió hablando.

-Su sentencia es el beso del dementor ,luego de una estancia de diez años en la prisión de los magos, Azkaban .Dawlish, Shacklebolt, ya pueden llevárselo.

Los dos aurores se acercaron al joven ,pero, antes de que estuvieran a dos metros, el joven se levantó imponente, rompiendo las cadenas.

Los miembros de Wizengamot contuvieron la respiración.

Harry se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, los aurores que estaban junto a ella sacaron las varitas.

-Vamos ,señores, que estoy desarmado.-Hablo Harry.

Harry se paró en frente de la puerta, y Shacklebolt intentó agarrarlo por el brazo, pero antes de que una araña parpadease, Shacklebolt estaba tirado en el piso, amordazado ,atado de pies y manos e inmovilizado, Harry estaba apuntándole a Dawlish con la varita de Shacklebolt.

El chico hizo una reverencia burda y grotesca, y luego desapareció.

-Ha cambiado-Dijo para sí mismo Dumbledore.

Mansión Potter

Se sentó en el sillón de la lujosa casa.

Su plan, minuciosamente planeado, había salido a la perfección .Era cierto que él había matado a Bellatrix, pero el no consideraba a un mortífago como persona ,asi que no había cometido ningún asesinato.

Además, era placentero.¿Qué problema había con que haya un mortífago menos sobre la faz de la tierra?

Esos pensamientos le llevaron a recordar una intromisión en el despacho del viejo ,donde se había metido en el pensadero.

FLASH BACK

"Dentro del pensadero"

Su plan ,minuciosamente planeado, había salido a la perfección .Era cierto que era su culpa que la sangre sucia haya sido asesinada por el basilisco, pero él no consideraba a los sangre sucia como personas, así que no había matado a nadie.

Además fue placentero ordenarle al basilisco que la asesine.¿Qué problema había con que haya un sangre sucia menos sobre la faz de la tierra?

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de todo, el y el monstruo no eran tan diferentes.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, Harry se levanto del sillón, y fue hacia la cocina de la abandonada casa.

Buscó por todos lados, pero no había rastros de comida.

Estaba hambriento, en el ministerio no le habían dado nada para comer desde que lo capturaron hasta el juicio ,su estómago crujía y se desgarraba , seguía siendo humano.

Las débiles precauciones que le había colocado a la casa cuando se había escondido allí detectaron un intruso.

La varita de Shacklebolt no le funcionaba tan bien como la suya, pero al menos, podría realizar el Avada Kedavra si se trataba de un mortífago...

Y en ése momento, estando Harry sumido en sus pensamientos, un elfo doméstico se apareció a su espalda.

-¿Harry Potter, Señor?-Habó el elfo.

Harry se sobresaltó y dio un giro de 180º hacia el elfo, al que apuntó con la varita.

-¿Si?

-¡Harry Potter, señor, Harry Potter!¡El amo ha vuelto !Yo soy Elphard, Señor, el jefe de los elfos de la mansión Potter, Señor .Elphard ha venido por que sintió que el Amo tenía una necesidad, Señor

-Bien,¿podrías darme un recorrido por la casa ?¿Luego podrías traerme algo de comida?

-Si, Señor, si

Luego de un extenso y aburrido recorrido por la casa ,Harry fue guiado por Elphard hasta el comedor de la casa, dónde una abundante cena apareció.

Luego de que Harry comiera, Elphard apareció.

-Harry Potter ,Señor, Elphard ha venido porque Harry Potter necesita entrenar ,Señor, Alphard ha traído a alguien de confianza, Señor ,para que le instruya.

Una mujer de más o menos 21 años apareció en la puerta.

-La señorita Sasha es muy confiable, Harry Potter Señor .Algunos de sus antepasados fueron amigos de los suyos señor.

Sasha salió de la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la puerta .Era muy bella, según Harry. Medía alrededor de 1.70 metros y tenía unos preciosos ojos amarillos, su piel era blanca y tersa, y sus cabello negros, como la noche .Una sonrisa blanquecina y sádica apareció en su roja boca.

Harry sacó la varita y apuntó a Sasha.

-¿Vampiresa o licántropa?

-Vampiresa-Dijo con voz melodiosa y dulce.

Harry sonrió, aceptándola t bajó la varita.

-Bienvenida.

Ubicación Desconocida

Lord Voldemort se encontraba meditando.

Buscando en su mente, anhelando, descubriendo ,escarbando sus recuerdos.

Y la pregunta a la que tanto ansiaba la respuesta era:

¿Qué razón tenía él para matar a Potter?

Si, si , estaba la profecía, pero el sabía muy bien que no todas las profecías se cumplían, mejor dicho, eran muy pocas las que se hacían realidad .Para que una profecía no se haga realidad sólo se debe hacer todo lo contrario a lo que la profecía dice, y, la profecía no se cumpliría .Tal vez, si no hubiera intentado matar a Harry, solo a Evans y Potter padre ,ahora él estaría reinando y todo el mundo se arrodillaría ante él.

Por suerte, todavía se podía hacer algo para cambiar su destino y el del joven Potter.

Mansión Potter

Nada sucedió la semana siguiente en la Mansión Potter.

Aún no habían empezado sus lecciones con Sasha, porque, como ella decía, la sangre la reclamaba. La vampiresa se encontraba en una de esas semanas en las que los vampiros necesitan más sangre, mucha más sangre, y si estaba muy cerca de Harry no iba a poder contenerse ,y acabaría mordiéndolo.

Pero ese día la tortura de Harry terminaría .Una semana sin hacer ningún tipo de magia lo descontrolaba bastante .Además de tenía ganas de ver a Sasha (¿de dónde salió eso?)

Harry se sentó en el cómodo sillón en el que apareció la noche cuándo escapo del Ministerio ,esperando la espectacular entrada en la que siempre se lucía Sasha.

Y como siempre, Una nube de niebla negra empezó a aparecer en el suelo y fue expandiéndose ,Llego a cubrir todo el salón hasta el techo ,desapareció súbitamente, y ,en el lugar de dónde había nacido la niebla se encontraba una figura. La capucha que cubría su cabeza se fue para atras levemente, dejando ver uno labios carnosos, entreabiertos dentro de los cuales se podían ver los dientes, manchados de sangre.

Una lengua los recorrió lentamente.

-Tan elegante como siempre-Dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

-No puedo evitarlo- Algo de color apareció en su cara ,aunque no llegaba a una cara ruborizada, al menos tenía algo de color.

Harry sonrió.

-Vamos a empezar a entrenar...- A Harry se le ilumino la cara -... físicamente.

Harry no se lo podía creer , su cara se transformo completamente, dejando un rastro de horror en sus ojos.

-Ven-Susurro ella.

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde que habían empezado. Y Harry se estaba empezando a cansar de esos ejercicios que tanto esfuerzo le requerían, pero que para la vampiresa ,eran estupideces.

-Vamos ,Harry ,¡sólo te faltan 36 vueltas al Dojo (1), 318 abdominales ,112 flexiones de con los 2 brazos , 78 flexiones con el derecho y 78 con el izquierdo!

-¡Que poco!-Dijo Harry irónicamente-¿Para qué me sirven todas estas estupideces?

¡Soy mago, no un luchador muggle!

-Para mejorar tus reflejos, Harry .Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil ,no sabes lo que me cuesta no saltarte al cuello, y esto te va a servir por si alguna vez no puedo contenerme...

-Mira, te propongo un trato, si pierdo en una lucha muggle contra tí ,entrenaré día y noche y nunca escucharas ni una sola queja.

-Bueno, pero sólo si antes me dejas enseñarte algunos golpes básicos...

-¡No, no ,no!¿Crees que luego de 11 años y 5 veranos lidiando con mi primo no se defenderme?

-Si así lo quieres...

Se posicionaron un de cada lado y la vampiresa levanto la mano.

-¡Kishohasi!(2)-Una voz fuerte habló y la vampiresa comenzó a moverse, mientras Harry también lo hacía.

Se movió a la velocidad de un rayo y un puño se estampo en el pecho de Harry.

La voz dijo:

-Ioriasi (3),conectado.

Harry se recompuso y trató de golpear a la vampiresa sin embargo consiguió defender el golpe.

-Sotouke (4), defendido- La voz otra vez.

Harry se sorprendió ,ya sabía el resultado, él iba a perder.

Fin del prólogo.

Si me mandan algún review, puede que siga escribiendo. :d

Referencias:

Dojo (_japonés):_ Lugar de entrenamiento

Kishohasi _(japonés) : _Combate

Ioriasi: _(japonés) :_ Golpe de puño utilizado en el karate -do

Sotouke _(japonés)_ : Defensa para puño destinado al cuerpo.


	2. Nota

Al no haber recibido 1 sólo review (cara de llanto), Considero que me creen un autor malísimo y por tal hecho decidí dejar de

.

Al no haber recibido 1 sólo review (cara de llanto), Considero que me creen un autor malísimo y por tal hecho decidí dejar de publicar mi historia. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

Atentamente

Bernard.


	3. Chapter 2

-

**Sobre reviews.**

¡Jajajaja!

¡Que tarado que soy!

¡Acabo de descubrir la razón por la cual ni siquiera tenía visitantes en la historia!

Lo que sucedía era que estaba tan congestionado, que no subió mi 1er capi, resulta que subo ela nota y en 2 horas tengo 3 reviews de gente quejándose por que yo había decidido no continuar con el fic. :f

Agradezco enormemente sus quejas, en especial, la tuya, anonima, que me dejó tiempo pensando y por la cuál estoy aquí ,escribiendo y tratando de levantar este intento de fanfic .Si tienen alguna duda o quieren tirarme tomatazos y/u otra fruta/verdura ,dejen un review ,aunque también estaría bueno que me dejen alguno que otro para decirme lo buen escritor que soy (si ,ya empecé con el curso de autoayuda respecto de mi falta de confianza en mi mismo)

En fin, los dejo con el capi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**Los vampiros mandan. **

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde aquel día en que fue completamente humillado por la vampiresa , y desde ese momento, entrenaba 14 horas al día, tenía 2 horas para dormir y 8 para hacer lo que quiera, menos descansar.

Sasha era muy exigente, explotaba al 100 su cuerpo y su mente .Claro que Harry jamás imagino que "explotar al 100" sería tanto ,pensaba que los Dursley lo habían hecho trabajar duro, demasiado, pero no sabía lo que en serio era vivir para esforzarse.

En ese momento, estaba muy cansado ,cansadísimo ,y todavía le faltaban demasiados ejercicios.

-Sasha , se que te dije que entrenaría sin quejarme, pero siento que voy a morir en cualquier momento, no puedo seguir tu ritmo y... creo que la única forma para poder sobrevivir es que me conviertas.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, es la única forma, y lo sabes.

-Esperaba que pudiera retrasarse un poco más. Además , si te convirtiera, perderías tus poderes de mago y...

-Mentira.-Dijo él- He estado leyendo en mi tiempo libre y se bien que existe una poción oscura, oscurísima ,para que pueda adoptar las cualidades de tu raza y poder estar a la luz del sol ,el único mal que conlleva ser vampiro que quedaría en mí sería que también tendría que alimentarme de sangre, pero no hay problemas con eso.

-Mira ,Harry ,no se de dónde haz sacado información tan poderosa y verídica ,pero los ingredientes que lleva la poción que tendrás que tomar antes de que te convierta son muy difíciles de hallar ,además de que hay cierto riesgo de muerte...

-No me importa ,no podré vencer a Voldemort sin esto .Como mucho, llevo 1 año experimentando con artes oscuras ,jamás podría enfrentarme a una persona que tiene poco más de cincuenta con ellas .Respecto a los ingredientes, ya estoy informado sobre ellos:

- 250 Mg. de polvo de colmillo de basilisco.

-Un ojo de Nundu.

-473 Ml. de sangre de Altos Elfos

-Un caldero de oro, completamente oro.

-Tal vez, y solo tal vez, te convierta si consigues los ingredientes y preparas la poción correctam...

-Ya se está preparando-Interrumpió Harry.

Lo miró con cara rara.

-¿Perdón?

-Que..mmm. yo sabía que al fin cederías poniendo como condición que yo prepare la poción y consiga los ingredientes ,así que la empecé la noche pasada y solo quedan 2 semanas para que termine de prepararla...

Harry dijo todo tan rápido que una persona normal no habría podido entenderlo, pero ella no era una persona normal.

-Ah si? pues, como castigo, tendrás que seguir haciendo ejercicios, no me importa si mueres en el camino.

Y de esa manera, la siguiente semana paso volando para Harry, que seguía entrenando y desmayándose en medio de las clases.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ubicación desconocida**

Se encontraba en medio de un bosque, estaba oscuro .Las ramas de los tétricos árboles parecían doblados por una mano maestra delineando su contorno como si fueran de papel.

Harry se estremecía de miedo. Decenas de ojos amarillos mirándolo curiosa y atentamente ,observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos .Seguía un camino. Un extraño arco dejaba ver una inscripción: El camino está sellado .Fue creado por los muertos y los muertos residen por él. El camino está sellado .Los vivos no pueden pasar.

Un viento helado lo congelo cuándo se encontró traspasando aquel arco .Ahora si podía divisar algo al final: era blanco, y había una mesa de piedra ,un altar, eso era y sentada con gesto despreocupado se encontraba ella, su tutora, su maestra ,su pasión.

Se acercó cautelosamente y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Ella agarro su cabeza y la movió hacia un lado, dejando así, su cuello descubierto.

Sus colmillos se acercaban a su piel peligrosamente, estaban a punto de colisionar...

-¡Harry!¡Harry! Presta más atención, por favor .Se que las clases sobre teoría son aburridas, pero no puedo dejar que duermas en ellas...

-Está bien, pero estoy muy cansado y no he dormido en más de una semana.

-Bueno, Potter ,ya que las clases teóricas le parecen tan aburridas, pasaremos a las prácticas...

-¡Sí!-Dijo Harry como un niño pequeño.

-Mira ,un hechizo básico de magia negra que podría compararse con el _expelliarmus_ es el...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**A miles de kilómetros.**

Lord Voldemort no era estúpido, o al menos eso era lo que él opinaba.

Estaba tan compenetrado con las artes oscuras que podía sentir cuando alguien las utilizaba , y hacía mucho que no pasaba algo tan importante. Había alguien, además de él ,claro , que podía realizar un encantamiento de desarme hecho a base de artes oscuras, pensó que era irónico, sus súbditos, haciéndose llamar magos oscuros ,no tenían la más mínima idea de ellas, y el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico sabía mucho de las tan indomables magias.

-Potter ya no es tan inocente- Dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.-Hasta tal vez tenga algunas mujerzuelas por aquí y por allá, como yo cuando era joven...

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que Harry tuvo que haber estado en su bando desde el principio.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**A miles de kilómetros**

Albus Dumbledore no era estúpido ,o al menos eso era lo que él opinaba.

Estaba tan enemistado con las artes oscuras que podía sentir cuando alguien las utilizaba ,y hacía mucho que no pasaba algo tan importante .Existía alguien , además de Voldemort, claro , que podía realizar un encantamiento de desarme basado en artes oscuras .Pensó que era irónico, los mortífagos, haciéndose llamar magos oscuros ,no tenían la más mínima idea de ellas, y el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico sabía mucho de las tan indomables magias.

-Harry ya no es el mismo-Dijo concentrándose- Tal vez se haya unido a Voldemort.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Harry tendría que haber ido a Azkaban desde el principio, sin juicio.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

**Mansión Potter**

-¡Vamos Harry!-Gritaba ella como una histérica ,hacía mas de un milenio que no veía un duelo de magos.

Harry se encontraba luchando contra una ilusión ,demostrando todo lo que había aprendido en ese día.

_-¡Tempertsentra_! ( si, ya se que es de difícil pronunciación)

La maldición golpeo a la ilusión y esta se transformo en un pequeño feto sin desarrollarse, tirado en el suelo.

-¡Muy bien ,Harry!-Dijo abrazandolo .Señaló al feto tirado en el suelo- tal vez no quede muy bonito pero es un método efectivo ,además de que muy pocas personas conocen un escudo contra semejante maldición.

-Gracias-Susurró Harry, poniéndose colorado.

-¿Sucede algo? Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba su lado.

Harry la guió hasta la tarima de duelo y allí se sentaron.

-No, no ,gracias por preguntar- Harry estaba cada vez más colorado.

-Si tu lo dices...Bueno ,creo que ya es hora de que te muestres al mundo, ¿no lo crees?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No sé si lo sabrás-Dijo con aires de superioridad- pero ,además de hechizos y maldiciones se puede atacar gente mediante otro tipo de agresión.

-¿Cuál?

-Económica ,Harry ,económica. ¿A quién quieres destruir primero?

-Dumbledore- Susurro Harry con malicia .Sus ojos destellaron furiosamente y su color cambió levemente.

-Harry, tranquilo-Dijo ella .Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que se ponía seria ,pero esa era una.-No dejes que la magia oscura te domine ,piensa en algo lindo ,eh ,no sé, algo lindo ,

¡piensa en ti!- Sasha se puso rojísima cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Ehh ,quiero decir...mm. que pienses en ti haciendo algo lindo, si ,eso.

Luego de unos momentos en los que Harry se tranqulizó ,ella ya no pudo aguantar más y le preguntó:

-¿En que pensaste?

-En ti –Respondió simplemente.

Ambos dos se pusieron aún más rojos y Harry miró para otro lado .Perdido en sus cavilaciones, no notó que Sasha lo llamaba.

-Harry! Harry! Vaya, al fin me ves. ¡Hay un ataque! ¿Irás?

-Por supuesto...

-¡Bien!. ¡Demuestra quién te entrenó!-Dijo Sahsa- Ah, y Potter, más te vale volver en un solo pedazo.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry se vistió. Era lo más parecido a un Nazgùl que el mundo mágico haya visto jamás.

Su gran capucha negra tenía un hechizo para no caerse y para que la gente no pueda ver a través

de ella , la túnica negra estaba toda rasgada y grisácea . Y en su mano derecha se encontraba su preciada varita.

Sin más presentaciones, se desapareció.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

**Valle de Godric**

El valle de Godric siempre había sido un lugar pacífico. Donde los muggles y los magos convivían amistosamente.

Pero en ese momento, el lugar estaba en llamas y había cadáveres por todos lados.

Los mortífagos se estaban dando un festín.

Los mortífagos lo miraban con miedo. Tal vez creían que era un dementor .¡Ilusos!

Apuntó con su varita al uno de ellos y lo dejo inconsciente, pero luego llego uno de sus compañeros y lo despertó.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Harry llegó a la batalla, pero ya se estaba cansando de ése jueguito: desmayaba a un mortífago y luego venía otro para despertarse.

A Dolovoh lo estaban despertando 7ma vez ,y Harry se cansó.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y Dolovoh murió .No le importó, no sintió ningún tipo de remordimientos cuando lo mató, ni cuando mato a otro y a otro, ni siquiera sintió un poco de pena cuando tenía cuarenta mortífagos tirados a su alrededor, muertos.

No muy lejos de él se enontraban enfrascados en una batalla dos magos muy poderosos, Albus Dumbledore , y Lord Voldemort.

Se acercó rápidamente, matando todo lo que le obstruyera el camino.

Una burda reverencia hizo ante los dos magos.

-¡Potter! Que bien que estés aquí, necesitaba hablar contigo.

Definitivamente, la conexión que tenía con Voldemort le alertó que era él aquel sujeto.

-¿Harry?

-Tom ,Viejo ,mal día para ambos.

-¡OH! gracias, Harry- Habló Voldemort .Mientras le mandaba un rayo morado a Dumbledore.

El joven notó que lo había llamado por su nombre ,¿estaba Lord Voldemort tan desesperado?

Aunque el estaba ahí, la batalla de los magos seguía.

-Solo pasaba para saludar-Dijo Harry –Ah! Me olvidaba de algo ,¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Albus Dumbledore murió.

-Tom ,tal vez si les das un poco más de entrenamiento a tus mortífagos, no morirían.-Dijo Harry señalando con el dedo al la cantidad de cadáveres apilados que había un poco al sur- Y si te preguntas por que no intente matarte , es porque aún te tengo algo de respeto por tu dominación de las artes oscuras ,pero la próxima vez, no seré tan piadoso.

Y Harry se desapareció, dejando a un Lord Voldemort confundido y a sus mortífagos asustados por no saber quien era ese sujeto.


End file.
